Le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru
by xxDragonHeart
Summary: Qui aurait cru que ça arriverait un jour? Et oui, c'est bien aujourd'hui que Temari et Shikamaru vont s'unir à jamais. Venez assister à cette "once-in-a-life-time" cérémonie et découvrez comment se passe la réception pour tout les autres et leurs enfants. - J'étais MusaxRiven
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous et à toutes. J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire sur mon couple préféré de Naruto, Temari et Shikamaru. Pour tout vous dire, cette histoire j'ai commencé à l'écrire dans mon cours de mathématiques alors que j'étais en secondaire 4, et cette première partie que je vous présente a été rédigée au dos d'une feuille expliquant la méthode de pythagore. Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire: "villaine fille", "petite rebelle" ou alors "que fais-tu dans tes cours?". C'était ça, n'est-ce pas? Et bien, il se trouve que dans mon cours je m'ennuyait car presque tout ce que le professeur expliquait je le comprenais du premier coup. Et pour vous dire toute la vérité, c'était un cours de mathématiques sciences naturelles, qui est le cours le plus avancé en cette matière. Et je compte bien la traduire en aglais bientôt pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas le français. ^^ Enfin...

J'espère que vous aimerez...

xxDragonHeart

* * *

**Le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru**

**par**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Partie 1**

Lundi 10 août 2009, église de Konoha, 10h30 a.m….

-Nous sommes réunis ici en ces lieux pour unir cet homme et cette femme ici présents par les liens sacrés du mariage…, dit Tsunade qui présidait ce mariage.

On avance un peut la cérémonie, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre les deux parties…

-Je le veux, répondit une jeune femme blonde.

Elle portait une robe de princesse blanche qui débutait un peu avant sa poitrine et se terminait à ses pieds chaussés de talons blancs de deux pouces et demi fermés et qui s'attachaient à la cheville par un ruban blanc. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés, seulement une partie était retenue à l'arrière à l'aide d'une pince sur laquelle était collé un magnifique papillon avec de grandes ailes.

-Et vous, Shikamaru Nara, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Temari No Suna ici présente, promettez-vous de la chérir et de l'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la richesse comme dans la pauvreté, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare?

-Je le veux, dit Shikamaru en regardant Temari.

Il portait un costume noir, excepté la chemise blanche, et un nœud papillon noir également. Ses cheveux étaient, cette fois-ci, libres et lissés vers l'arrière à l'exception de deux petites mèches.

Lorsque Tsunade le leur demanda, Temari et Shikamaru s'échangèrent les alliances. Shikamaru mit au doit de sa moitié un anneau en or blanc avec trois petits diamants incrustés dedans. À l'intérieur de l'anneau, le jeune homme avait fait graver ces mots: «À toi pour toujours Temari. Avec tout mon amour, Shikamaru.» À son tour, Temari glissa au doit de son homme un anneau en or blanc.

-Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Shikamaru mit l'une de ses mains sur la taille de sa jeune épouse, et l'autre dans son dos et, tandis qu'elle posa ses mains délicates sur ses épaules, il se pencha vers elle pour finalement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasser tendrement devant tous les invités.

* * *

Je sais c'est court, mais dans le temps j'avais 15-16 ans et maintenant... maintenant j'en ai 18. Et puis, je n'avais mis que les paroles, alors vous êtes bien chanceux et chanceuses que j'ai eu assez coeur (pour pas dire pitié) pour ajouter de la description et tout.

xxDragonHeart


	2. Chapter 2

Je suis un peu déçue de ne pas avoir reçu de commentaires, puisque je suis pas la seule qui publie en français dans le coin de Naruto... Je croyais qu'il y aurait au moins une personne qui l'aurait lue, mais apparemment non... Pourtant, j'étais tellement excitée quand j'ai mis le premier chapitre en ligne... Comme quand j'ai mis le premier de _Musa and Riven: to Love Again_. Il faut dire que pas longtemps après j'ai tout de suite eu un commentaire. Même que j'arrivais pas à y croire. Mais là... je dois dire que je commence à douter... Comme avec _A Winxmas Carol_... Mais celle-là, c'est sûrement parce que c'est pas encore Noël alors ça reste à voir...

En espérant que quelqu'un daigne laisser un commentaire quel qu'il soit,

xxDragonHeart

* * *

**Le mariage de Temari et Shikamaru**

**par**

**xxDragonHeart**

* * *

**Partie 2**

«C'est le plus beau mariage que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie!» dit un jeune homme blond en versant une larme.

Les deux jeunes époux s'écartaient l'un de l'autre et aussitôt les invités applaudirent.

«Oh, Naruto!» s'exclama l'épouse du jeune homme, indignée.

«Quoi?»

«Et le nôtre?» lui demanda-t-elle en lui jetant un regard qui laissait voir ce qu'elle lui ferait s'il ne disait pas ce qu'elle voulait entendre.

«Je voulais dire après le nôtre, Hinata!»

Celle-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa. Naruto rougit.

«Hé papa! Shinaka m'a poussée!» se plaignit une petite fille blonde quelques instants après.

«Tu peux pas aller voir ailleurs cinq minutes?» lui répondit son père avant d'embrasser sa femme aux longs cheveux noirs.

«Naruto!» le gronda-t-elle en le repoussant. «Nekosaka est ta fille! Tu pourrais au moins t'occuper d'elle!»

«Mais…» commença à répliquer Naruto.

«Pas de mais! Dès qu'on rentre à la maison tu vas monter dans ta chambre sans discuter et tu n'en sortiras pas de la soirée!» lui dit-elle, fâchée.

«Mais Hinata! Je suis ton mari, tu n'as pas le droit de me punir! Je suis trop grand pour ça!»

«Tu feras ce que je te dirai de faire sans discuter, un point c'est tout!» le gronda-t-elle comme s'il était un enfant.

« Maman!» dit la petite fille, impatiente. «Shinaka m'a poussée! Et elle l'a fait exprès!»

Hinata regarda Naruto avec un regard qui voulait dire: «Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ta fille ou c'est moi qui s'occupera de toi.»

* * *

Juste pour vous rappeler que j'aimerais bien un commentaire.

Positif ou négatif.

Long ou court.

Gentil ou méchant.

D'appréciation ou de critiques.

C'est comme vous voulez.

xxDragonHeart


End file.
